Everyone Needs A Nemesis
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Bobby goes missing, and it is up to Castiel, Shekinah, Dean and Sam Winchester to find him. Another in my Cas/Shekinah previously Jenna series. ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - This is something I wrote last week, after a previous request from williewildcat, to write a Heart Of Darkness style story with a Supernatural twist. I enjoyed writing this one and hope that I have done the idea justice. So, williewildcat, this one is for you!! ;) :D

Everyone Needs A Nemesis.

Chapter One.

Angels have walked the Earth for thousands of years, unnoticed by humans, unhurried in their observations, forever patient and wise. I know this for I am angel myself, and I am Shekinah.

I know, and have felt what few other angels have felt - I know what it is like to be human. I spent 32 years as a human, having fallen some time ago. Upon meeting the angel Castiel and subsequently falling in love and finding my soul mate, I was given the chance to regain my angelic nature.

Of course, I jumped at the chance, for I disliked being a human, considering it a burden I didn't want any more. Now I feel free, revelling in my newly regained status as an angel. How I had missed being an angel...

I had my orders to accompany Castiel in watching the brothers Winchester - not that I minded the task, for I actually liked both Sam and Dean - particularly Dean. Of course, the task wasn't always an easy one because of the path they chose to tread. They were hunters of the supernatural, hunting demons, and other such monsters on practically a weekly basis.

This week proved to be no exception to the Winchester rule.

It all started when Dean wanted to get spares for his beloved Impala....

************************************************************

Castiel was detained elsewhere, so I accompanied both Sam and Dean to Bobby's Salvage Yard in Jenna's old Mustang. Jenna had been my name when I was human, a name which I would no longer recognize for it was not me. I kept the vessel when returning to walk among humans, with Jenna residing quietly in here with me. My true visage was too much for most humans to bear, who no doubt wished to keep their own eyes from being burnt right out of their heads. So, the vessel was necessary for my purposes.

I got out of the car, slightly dazzled by the sun beating down upon us, before shading my eyes with my own wing, leaving my hands free should I need them. I noticed that Dean took shelter beneath my wing also, although Sam didn't. Sam, I had noticed, seemed a little wary of me now that I was an angel. I put it down to him being the boy with the demon blood, and leery of anything angelic. Dean remained blissfully complacent with my new status. Perhaps he was just used to Castiel around him more than Sam was.

"Bobby, you here?" Dean called, as I walked beside him, still sheltering him from the sun with my wing.

Sam followed behind us, kicking idly at stones upon the ground, and I stilled a few with my hand when they got too close to hitting my outspread wing. Sam muttered an apology behind me, and I grunted back a mumbled response that it was okay.

There was no answer from Bobby - which was kind of worrying, seeing as I knew that Dean had only spoken to the elder hunter a week previously. As far as I'd overheard, Bobby had not mentioned anything about leaving town for a while - and Bobby seemed the type to give due warning - at least to the Winchesters - if he were about to leave on a hunting trip.

I'd always liked Bobby, right from the moment I'd first met him - really, he seemed like a father figure and a good role model for the Winchesters, now that their own father was gone. For a short time, he'd seemed like a father figure to me, as well - at least, until, I'd attained my true form. I knew a father far greater than anyone else could claim now.

I remained quiet by Dean's side, ready to fight, should the situation call for it, should Bobby be in any trouble at all. I let Dean go before me into Bobby's house, following close at his heels, with Sam directly behind me, and I could feel his alarm and sudden alertness at Bobby's silence.

Bobby was nowhere to be seen inside the house - literally nowhere. The house remained quiet and devoid of human life - other than Sam and Dean themselves, of course - the only indication of someone living there was the proliferation of books surrounding us, and the faint odor of cooking still hanging in the air - as though Bobby had been there recently.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, futilely, turning around on the spot, as though that mere action would bring the hunter out from wherever he was.

"I do not know, Dean. He has been here recently - he had egg and bacon for breakfast," I said, solemnly.

"Dude, you're freaky. You can smell that?" Dean asked, in disbelief, as he blinked at me owlishly in the gloom.

"Can't you?" I asked, head cocked on one side.

"No, you're the angel, not me! You have some powerful sense of smell, if you can smell that! Well, if you don't know where in Hell he is, then I don't have a chance!" Dean snorted before turning away.

"Being an angel does not necessarily mean that I have all the answers, Dean!" I said, quietly, as I picked up a book from nearby and flicked through it idly.

"God, I swear you are getting more and more like Castiel as every day passes!" Dean muttered more to himself than to me.

"Thank you!" was all I said, taking it as more of a compliment than Dean intended it to be.

"You angels are weird," Sam said, on his way past me, as he too picked up a stack of papers from nearby.

"So sayeth the boy with the demon blood," I muttered back, with a scowl, as I picked up another book.

"Oh, can it, guys, you're not helping!" Dean said, as he opened the fridge.

I wasn't surprised to see him snag a sausage and eat it with some great enjoyment. I hid a smile and shook my head at the incorrigible Winchester. Sam just gave his brother a withering, and disbelieving look, which made me grin even more. The pair of them together really were quite amusing.

"I think I have found something, Sam, Dean!" I said, as I stared down at the book I currently held in my hands, opened to a specific page.

In between the pages, in Bobby's scruffy handwriting was a brief note, addressed to Sam and Dean themselves.

"It's for you!" I said, passing the note over to Sam, being the one nearest to me at the time. "Well, both you and Dean, actually!"

Sam nodded out his thanks, before he started reading the note out loud. The note was brief, but to the point - explaining that Bobby had had to leave quite suddenly to go to the Congo on another hunt. Surprisingly, he didn't leave a contact number. Despite this though, at least in Bobby's note, he did give a vague description of where he was going, and made mention of a tribe in the vicinity of this intended area.

Sam went outside to fetch his lap top and a quick Google session later threw up the answers we so badly needed. It seemed as though he was in Bantu territory - namely in the Loango region, near the Congo Basin.

"This is very Heart of Darkness, isn't it?" Sam commented, absently.

I cocked my head at him in confusion, as Dean asked - "Do what, Sammy?"

"A story ... by Joseph Conrad.... oh, never mind!" Sam said, grinning briefly at the pair of us.

"Right ... " Dean said slowly. "I vote we go after him. There's something ominous about this. Why would Bobby just disappear, and not give us either due warning nor a contact number ... anything? That is so unlike Bobby!"

"Maybe you should go after him - make sure he's not in any danger," I suggested mildly, as I finally put the book down that I had been holding.

"Just what I was going to say!" Dean said, eyeing me suspiciously. "You not coming with us, Shekinah?"

I looked over at Sam at that, who was looking back at me with a sense of curiosity in his gaze that bore none of the animosity I expected.

"I am coming, Dean. You are my charges, so shall I follow you," I said solemnly, as I stood, fluidly.

A small flicker of emotion came and went in Dean's eyes that I couldn't decipher, but Sam merely turned away from me, expression unreadable.

"When do we leave?" I asked, flexing my wings slightly in the small room, to free them of a sudden cramp.

"Now, if you're gonna keep doing that. Don't want you wrecking Bobby's room, you vandal," Sam said, before leaving the room.

I had to laugh at that, even as Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked.

I shrugged before leaving the room in the younger brother's wake, leaving Dean to trail after us, another sausage in his hand, chewing hungrily on a mouthful.

************************************************************

We had to wait until the following morning to get a flight to the Congo, as we were too late to catch one going that very day. I stayed with the Winchesters while they slept that night, watching over them, as I did not need sleep myself. I unfurled my wings from my back once again, as I sat by the window - staring out at the river flowing outside, and the stars shimmering in its glass like surface.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sam asked, suddenly, softly, at my side.

I did not let him see me flinch, merely turned to look at him, with a slow nod of assent.

"It is," I said, just as quietly.

"I bet you've seen far more beautiful sights in your lifetime," Sam commented, as he regarded me with a shrewd gaze.

I bowed my head, before I said - "I am over 2000 years old, Sam. I continue to see beauty in everything, yet I cannot remember a single one. It is all the same to one such as I!"

Sam nodded, before saying - "What's it like being an angel?"

"Indescribable," I replied. "I cannot put into words how it truly feels, nor can I put into words what it truly means to be an angel. And, before you ask, I am not ready to discuss the reasons behind why I fell, yet, to you."

Sam nodded slowly, as though that had, indeed, been his next question.

Then he asked something else.

"What's it like to be in love with an angel?" he asked, softly. "I'm sorry if it's a little out of line, but I didn't even know angels could love or be in love."

I smiled wistfully at him for that. He was but a human after all. Let him have his curiosity while he could.

"It's ... beautiful!" I said, gently. "Like the most intense love you have ever felt for another, yet magnified a thousand-fold - for as an angel, everything is just.... more, you know? More intense, heightened ... beautiful. And I am truly blessed indeed, that it is in Castiel that I have found love, that I have bonded with him as my soul mate. I would not have it any other way. I would rather die than have him taken from me. I would kill to keep him at my side! I know that it is the same for him as it is with me. I can feel it - how it is for him."

From far off, where Castiel was, I could feel his warmth, his love for me, and I felt his lips press to mine, in a kiss. I kissed him back, before smiling.

"It must be nice to know something like that," Sam said, wistfully, apparently not having noticed my silent exchange with Cas. "I don't know what it feels like!"

"Not even with Ruby?" I asked.

"Not even with Ruby!" Sam confirmed, almost sadly, before we both fell silent.

*Go back to bed, Sam. Unlike me, you need your sleep," I said, quietly, not really expecting Sam to do so.

Surprisingly he did, withdrawing from my company, to return to his bed. I watched while he settled himself down, and when he proved restless, ghosted across the room on noiseless feet, before tapping him gently upon the forehead, to aid him into dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you williewildcat! ;) It does mean a lot that you do like it! :D

And thank you babygurl1944! It's much appreciated thgat you like it so far!

Here is the next update.

Chapter Two

Flying in an aeroplane is an uncomfortable feeling to an angel, who is more accustomed to the freedom of flight under their own steam. I am no exception to the rule. The confines of the aeroplane felt just that - confined. And to spend so much time in such a space with so much humanity was ... uncomfortable also. I barely understood why humans put up with it, let alone an angel. Still, I guess now was not the time to get sniffy about circumstances, especially when I had to tap Dean constantly upon his forehead to keep him asleep during the flight.

If I was merely uncomfortable, then Dean was in terror of the flight. I was doing this for his benefit as much as for mine. The constant humming was starting to get on my nerves, or what I could remember of them.

I all but rushed off the plane when we reached the destination, with Dean following more groggily in my wake, and an amused Sam following in his wake.

"The angel is afraid of flying!" Sam chanted behind me.

"I am not. I will smite you if you dare say that again, Sam Winchester!" I said, stiffly. "It's the humans.... some of them smell, Sam!"

Sam laughed at that, but didn't respond. I think privately he agreed with my observation, and that mollified me a little.

I turned away so as to hide my smile, while Dean yawned hugely beside me. I gestured for the two Winchesters to follow me, for I knew that we did not have long before the steamboat left, to sail down the Congo. I knew that we had to be on that boat for we were heading in the direction that Bobby had gone in. If we missed it, then we missed the chance of finding Bobby and trying to find out what the hell was going on.

************************************************************

We caught the steamboat with ease, and travelled through the remainder of the day, and well into the night. As an angel, I did not need sleep, but still retired to my room, when Sam and Dean turned in for their night's rest, preferring solitude right then, for much needed contemplation.

I was happy to find Castiel waiting for me in there, and I all but flew into his arms, wrapping my arms around him and planting a soft but hungry kiss upon his lips. Castiel responded, just as hungrily, wrapping both arms and wings around me in a comforting embrace, and I felt peace steal over me, at Castiel's mere touch, his presence.

The kiss ended and I found myself staring into those guileless blue depths of his eyes, almost shyly.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" I asked him, quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" the angel, my angel asked me, brow furrowed in confusion, head cocked to one side as he regarded me intently.

I reacted with horror at his words, before saying - "No, I want you to stay with me. I just did not expect to find you here!"

"You will need my help in time to come, I think," he said, quietly, intently. "As will Dean and Sam. I am here to offer my services, to all of you."

"How much service are you willing to offer me, Cas?" I couldn't help but ask, an impish smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

Castiel looked at me, then started to smile back at me, when he realized what I'd meant.

"I am at your full service, Shekinah, for as long as you want me!" he said, bowing his head slightly at me and a slight smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"And I do want you - for as long as the world might remain!" I said, in pleasure, before I leant in to kiss his soft lips once again, threading my fingers through his soft hair, as he leant into me, warm body pressed against mine.

I lost myself to that kiss, to Castiel himself, feeling all shadows chased away, the whole world itself was washed away on waves of desire that only Castiel could invoke in me. I gave myself up to him fully, now not even sure where Shekinah ended and Castiel started, our bond was that strong and complete and unbreakable. Castiel took control of both me and the situation, walking me gently over to the bed, sending thoughts of pure love and desire into me through our link, and I felt blessed by them.

I helped him to undress, and if he noticed my hands were shaking slightly he said not a word, merely closed his eyes against the hands I ran over his body, full lips puckered slightly in a small smile. I loved the feel of him beneath my hands, of the feelings I picked up from him whenever I touched him, and I tightened in response to his reactions, to Castiel himself.

Castiel opened his eyes to stare at me with a puppy dog like innocence in his wide blue eyes and with that I was gone. I could not resist him when he looked at me that way, and I inhaled sharply when he ran hands over me, sliding my top over my head, swiftly followed by the rest of my clothes. He paid no attention to where they fell, just let them slide to the floor beside us.

He guided me onto the bed behind me, and I went willingly. He nudged my legs a little wider, as he settled himself between them, before he leant down to nuzzle my neck, teeth nipping gently at the skin there. I moaned in pleasure at the contact, leaning into him and closing my eyes, breathing in all the scents that made up Castiel. I cried out when he thrust himself roughly into me, my true form leaking out slightly and lighting the room around us, as I wrapped legs around him, as he continued to thrust into me. I opened my eyes, bathing in the beauty of Castiel, as his true form joined mine, wings caressing each other's bodies, as I rose up to meet each of Castiel's thrusts.

Castiel's eyes shone a brighter blue, lips half parted and swollen from kissing, as he continued to thrust into me roughly, pushing me hard, because he knew I could take it now, knew I liked it as much as he did.

I could feel my climax starting to build within me, before I came, crying out for Castiel in Aramaic, tightening around him as he continued to thrust into me, harder now. I could feel him coming closer to his own climax, could feel him starting to lose control, before he climaxed, burying his release inside me, pushing his climax into me through the link that we shared, as he whimpered out my name. I lost myself to a second screaming climax, before we lay in each other's arms, breathing heavy, sweaty, but satisfied. Our true forms slowly retreated back into our vessels, but our wings remained entwined, as did our bodies.

Cas kissed me gently and I responded, leaning into him, letting him in when he licked my lips with his tongue, tongues dancing amid soft murmurs of love. We stayed like that until the dawn broke in the skies outside, heralding a new day - a day when all hell broke loose, or so it would seem later that afternoon...

***********************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you williewildcat! ;) hehe, yeah, Dean flying is a miracle indeed - and you can't beat an angel sex scene! ;) Thank you - I'm glad you like it so far!!

Here is the next update.

Chapter Three

It all started when we alighted onshore.

Neither Dean nor Sam commented when they saw Castiel with me, but I couldn't help but notice Dean's raised eyebrow and sudden smirk when we emerged together. I took no notice of the irrepressible Dean Winchester, and Castiel noticeably didn't either. I think we both were too familiar with how Dean's mind worked to really take much notice any more. Besides which we both had our attention diverted by something coming our way - and coming our way pretty rapidly too.

Dean was grinning at us, even as he followed our gazes to the bank of fog swirling towards us, looking thick and ominous, and filled with menace, despite the fact that - okay, fog, which should be anything but ominous and full of menace.

It seemed as though my angelic senses, and in turn, Castiel's weren't entirely wrong about the situation, for we reacted far quicker to what happened next than Dean or Sam could have done. As one, both Cas and I made a move for the Winchesters - Cas tackling Sam to the ground, while I tackled Dean. I ignored Dean staring avidly up at me, as I shielded his fragile human body with outstretched wings. I felt nothing beyond a mild stinging sensation as the arrows *zinged* overhead - coming from who knew where.

The fog was too dense to allow us to see anything of value or note. The arrows carried on unabated for quite some time, until they just ... stopped .. almost as though they had never even been.

I exchanged a look with Castiel, and as one, we stood, freeing the Winchesters from beneath us, as we looked into the fog. At least the fog showed signs of spreading out, dissipating, and allowing us a much clearer view at last.

I blinked, Castiel blinked and we both held our trusty flaming angelic swords before our own bodies, moving as one to stand before Dean and Sam. Neither of the Winchesters said a word, merely seeming satisfied at standing at our backs while we guarded them. I hadn't expected Dean to not protest, but was grateful that he, at least, had decided to keep his silence, just this once.

There was no one there - at least at first.

"There's someone out there!" Sam suddenly said, sharply, pointing in a direction far over to our left.

Actually it was a whole crowd of people - none of them advancing on our position. In all honesty, they looked as though they all were under a spell of some kind - hypnotized into submission by something as yet unknown to us. I wondered if maybe they knew where Bobby was, or if they even had him themselves.

"Bobby Singer! Do you know of his whereabouts?" I called to the humans before us, but none of them reacted to my words.

I tried again, repeating the same message, but to no avail. They still did not answer me, and I made a silent comment as to the savages that walked upon the Earth these days. Castiel quietly admonished me for thinking that way, and I bowed to him in apology.

Sam was watching our silent exchange curiously, but Dean took no notice. He'd witnessed our silent exchanges all too often in the past, so it had become commonplace to him.

"Cas! Shekinah! look!" Dean pointed out sharply, waving one pointing finger forward as one of the native humans crept forward to place a book at our feet. The native ignored Dean and Sam, paying deference only to Cas and I. The native bowed to us, but neither Cas nor I bowed back. Angels did not bow to mere humans.

Both of us watched impassively as the native human returned to his tribe - before they all, as one, melted back into the forest behind them.

"Why did they attack, if all they wanted to do was give us some freaking book?" Dean groused, as he pursed his lips in dissatisfaction over at the trees.

"Ours is not to wonder why," Castiel intoned, and I nodded out my agreement at his words.

Dean watched us, before saying - "I will never understand the way an angel's mind works. Well, Sammy, what is it? It looks like a hunter's journal!"

This last said, as Sam flipped through the leather bound book quickly.

"It's not just any old hunter's journal, Dean - it's Bobby's journal!" Sam commented, turning widened eyes onto his brother in his obvious surprise. "Oh, wait, there's a note in here."

I watched as Sam removed the loose sheaf of paper - while Castiel scanned the trees for signs of trouble, which never came. It seemed as though the presence of two angels had the natives in awe of the group of strangers standing on t heir shores. I shrugged my shoulders and flexed my wings slowly, as I watched Sam impassively, as Sam's brow furrowed in consternation.

"And? What does it say, Sam?" Dean asked, impatiently, as he waved one hand in front of Sam as he attempted to take Bobby's note from under Sam's nose.

"Beware the savages, but they are not your enemy. There is but one far greater than they here," Sam read out. "Kill him, but not the savages - they know no better!"

I exchanged a glance with Castiel, wondering at Bobby's ominous words. Castiel didn't seem to know what his words meant either, but still Dean and Sam looked to us as though they expected us to know more than we did.

"We do not know what he means. Being angels does not give us greater knowledge of everything," Castiel said, gravely.

Dean pressed his lips together in disappointment, but said not a word. He merely turned away, and looked towards the forest where the savages - the natives - had gone. I watched him as he took a few steps forward on determined feet, Sam tracking his progress with wary eyes. When nothing happened to the elder Winchester, when no arrows were propelled in his direction, Sam deemed it safe to follow in his brother's footsteps.

When Cas and I didn't immediately follow, Dean turned and looked at us, warily.

"Are you not coming?" he asked. "Or is this a case of fools rushing in where angels fear to tread?"

Sam cracked a smile at that, but neither Cas nor I did.

"We are warriors of God, Dean, there is no place on Earth that we are afraid to tread," Castiel intoned, ominously.

"Of course," Dean said, quietly, before turning away looking troubled.

He carried on walking, with Sam in his wake, with Castiel and I bringing up the rear. Even though I was merely cautious rather than afraid, I still reached out a hand and took Castiel's larger hand in mine, feeling the warmth from him soaking into me and giving me strength. Castiel's fingers tightened around mine, giving them a gentle and loving squeeze, before he stared down at me with a puppy dog look trapped deep in his eyes. I didn't know what we were walking into, and neither did he, but at least we would face this together, hopefully keeping the Winchesters safe as we did so.

After all, they were our charges, and so it was our job to protect them against all comers.

Little did we know what exactly we would have to face to protect them...?

******************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you williewildcat! ;) hehe, this chapter explains more as to who the nemesis is!

Here it is - the final chapter.

Chapter Four

We walked through the jungle for what seemed like miles, following in the wake of the natives - at least we hoped it was the natives we were following, judging by the trail they had left us. Dean kept checking with both Castiel and I, and as far as we both could tell we were heading in the right direction.

Dean and Sam were both sweating in the heat and even Castiel had removed his trench coat and jacket, white shirt sticking to his back and to his sides. Both Cas and I had our wings unfurled but held close to our bodies, to avoid the feathers getting snagged upon low hanging branches and vines. The air moving across the feathery surface was enough to keep both of us cool, even a little bit.

Soon, we reached a clearing, drawn ever onwards by the sound of rhythmic drumming, steadily getting louder, the closer we got. Once again, Dean checked with us to see if we were at the right place, and both Cas and I confirmed it - both of us sufficiently familiar with Bobby's presence by now, to know that the elder hunter was in fact, in the clearing.

Neither of us were prepared though to see the sight we beheld, when finally we reached our destination.. The clearing before us was crowded with the bodies of the native people, the source of the drumming somewhere over to our left. It disturbed the air enough to the point of near distraction, and I tried to block it out as best as I could, as did Castiel.

I folded my wings again, hiding them from sight, at the same time as Castiel hid his. Both Castiel and I stood in front of both Sam and Dean, protecting them with our angelic presence should they need it. It would be a puerile hope indeed to think they wouldn't need us, but it didn't take long for such hopes to be dashed.

We were noticed.

A voice rose above the noise and confusion, drawing attention to where we stood shaded amongst the trees and the bushes at the clearing edge - and the voice was one I recognized immediately.

I exchanged a look with Castiel, reaching for his hand once again, feeling comforted when he took mine, enclosing my fingers with his warm ones again.

"Lillith!" we both said, and behind us I heard Dean mumble out a curse.

Sam remained quiet, and I got the brief thought that should it come to it, would Sam side with us, his brother and two angels, or would he side with Lillith, fellow demon in arms and the sudden thought perturbed me more than I thought it would, more than an angel really should. If you're not really sure who exactly is at your back, I guess it was only natural to feel that perturbation.

I felt Castiel's mind reach out to mine with soothing clarity, trying to tell me with his presence not to worry, to calm me with his presence in my head, and I drew out a breath, a sigh, feeling some of my anxiety leave me with the presence of Castiel with me. I was grateful for his very presence, despite the fact that I could detect his own doubts, his own fears. In a way this helped, knowing that he was just as scared as I, because I wasn't alone in feeling this way.

As always, I had Castiel.

Once again, I heard Lillith's clear voice rising above the crowd, rising above the drumbeats, silencing one and all, as she alerted the crowds surrounding her of the presence of angels in their midst. She called attention to our very presence, pin pointing our location to within a few feet.

"Angels walk amongst us - beware!" she said. "They invade our meeting, taint our space with their very presence. Bring them to me, so I can assess what to do with them!"

"No!" both Castiel and I said, waving the native people back and away. "We walk alone and unaided!"

"So you angels are of one mind! How quaint! How amusing!" came Lillith's voice, as we walked in amongst the people, proud and untouched, with Sam and Dean having no choice but to follow in our wake silently.

We drew nearer and stopped as one in front of Lillith, whose small childish body oozed such potential for evil, it was quite scary to behold.

"We have met before, haven't we? Although you, you are a new angel, or newly returned to angelic status!" Lillith said, narrowing childish eyes in my direction. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, but it should be no concern of yours, Lillith," I said, coldly. "Everyone needs a nemesis, Lillith and we are yours!"

"So you do speak alone? How sweet!" Lillith said.

"I can. And I do tricks as well," I said, and I felt Castiel's amusement at my remark roll through me.

"Angels have the aptitude for sarcasm, how ... surprising!" the deceptively childish demon said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Not as funny as Uriel," both Castiel and I said, in unison. "He is the funniest in the garrison!"

"Again with the joint speaking! Are all angels this joined in thought and speech?" Lillith asked, staring intently at us.

"No, other angels are not, but we are that way!" Castiel said. "Not that it is of concern to one such as you!"

Lilllith rocked back on her heels in childish glee, before saying - "I think I might just keep the pair of you as pets! You amuse me! Here, angels, go fetch!"

And she threw Bobby's hat upon the floor in front of us.

We both stared hard at her, our hatred of the demon in front of us, turning our gazes hard and unforgiving.

"What have you done with Bobby, you bitch?" Dean offered from behind us, sounding just as angry and hate filled as both Castiel and I felt right then.

"Ah, so the humans can talk? Hello, Dean, it's nice to see you again, you silly goose! Glad you could join the party! And you Sam! Do you want to play with my pet angels? They're very pretty! Look at them!" she giggled, as she came forward to play first with the feather of Castiel's I had strung about my neck, before turning to play with Castiel's tie.

I pushed her back from Castiel with just a thought, growling out as I did so - "Touch him again, and I kill you!"

"Possessive little thing aren't you?" Lillith piped, in amusement.

"When it comes to Castiel, I am gladly so!" I replied.

"Do not rise to her bait, Shekinah!" Castiel warned, although he added a silent thank you at my words.

"Shekinah? Such a pretty name! It suits you!" Lillith said, as she pranced about us on childish feet,

"You make a mockery of us! You're a stain on the face of the Earth!" I said to her, angrily.

"And I suppose I should bow to ones such as you, should I? Like the humans do?" the demon asked, as she turned to Sam and to Dean. "Like these two do?"

"Enough, bitch, now tell us where Bobby is, or I'll set the angels on your demonic ass!" Dean growled out at the demon.

"So you are in command of the angels?" and the demon began to laugh. "How cute that angels follow the word of a human. How .. degrading!"

Both Castiel and I raised our hands, a light glowing from our hands as we prepared to smite the demon from the face of the Earth for the insult she had purposefully delivered to us. Much as both Castiel and I liked Dean, neither of us would consider taking orders from him, obeying him outright. It was not right for an angel to bow to a human.

"Castiel! Shekinah! No! Wait! At least until she tells us where Bobby is!" Sam warned, sharply, raising his own hand to calm us down.

Neither of us dropped our hands, neither of us dimmed our power, but still we both nodded at Sam to continue. Sam watched us for a short time, before becoming satisfied that we would not smite her - yet.

"Tell us where Bobby is, and you will not be harmed by the angels!" he said to her, softly, as though really talking to a child, instead of the aeons old demon.

"Do you think the angels scare me so very much, Samuel?" the demon laughed openly in his face.

"If not the angels, then I will pull you from the child!" Sam countered, raising his own hand, palm facing outwards to the child.

At that, the first flicker of doubt passed across the child's face, and I think the demon housed within was truly scared at that - at least a little bit scared. I did not dare take my eyes from her to judge Sam's seriousness, but I was betting against everything I had that he was.

Maybe he did have our backs after all.

I could feel Castiel's power bolstering mine, merging with mine, so the white light flared and joined between our two open palms, ready to be pushed into Lillith at a moment's notice. I willingly let my powers be merged with his, feeling a tickle at the edge of my mind as our thoughts coalesced, overlapped - and the feeling was not unpleasant. I welcomed him in, feeling warmth spread through me from the contact, and I stepped closer to him for strength. I trusted him implicitly to know when the time was right to unleash our combined powers, just like I trusted him implicitly in all other matters. I trusted him more so than others - even Dean and Sam.

Lillith glanced over at us, at what we were doing, and her eyes widened at that.

"You wouldn't ... " she said, stepping back from us, face betraying nothing, but her eyes telling all.

"We would!" both Castiel and I said in unison.

I think the sight of us alone convinced her of her own dire straits. To stand against two powerful angels with powers combined such as ours would spell suicide for her and she knew it.

She screamed out a phrase in Bantu at the native people, sending three of them off into the jungle. Five minutes later and they had brought back a groggy, yet still very much alive Bobby Singer between them.

Dean and Sam took the elder hunter from them, reverently while Cas and I stared Lillith down into submission. For a moment, the child took over and she began to cry, before Lillith regained control and made the vessel stop. That made me satisfied - not because we had reduced a child to tears, but that we had found a chink in Lillith's armor that we hadn't known existed before, and that may be useful in the future.

"Go, Lillith! Go back to the pit from whence you came and never let us see you again!" Castiel said, angrily.

The demon vanished, leaving behind her former followers, confused and dazed, no longer bound by whatever hypnotic device she had placed on their minds. Slowly the light from our angelic powers faded, leaving the sunny day dark in comparison. Although necessity had required it, Castiel did not withdraw fully from my mind, seeming settled in there for now. Surprisingly, I did not see this as the invasion or the intrusion that others would - merely a comfort, and he could feel that.

Bobby blinked owlishly at us, still a little groggy, still too groggy to say much more than a simple thank you. Both Castiel and I bowed at the hunter in deference but remained silent.

"Remind me never to piss you two off," Dean muttered, with a good-natured glint in his eye.

Sam merely shot us an uneasy glare, but remained noticeably silent.

Both Castiel and I remained with the Winchesters and Bobby, until we knew they were safe and out of danger once again. Then we left their sides, deeming it safe to do so at last. We made a stop at my old house on the way, the one that I had used while human.

It wasn't long before we were up in the bedroom, free of clothing and on the bed. Castiel looked down on me in wonder, as he slowly nudged my legs wider, before lowering himself onto me. He didn't move at first, didn't do anything at all, and I reached up to stroke his face wondering if he was all right. I didn't speak aloud, but still he knew what I was thinking.

"I love you, 'Kinah!" he said, and the shortening of my name was the most wonderful thing I'd heard in a long time, as well as the words themselves.

"I love you too, Cas," I said, just as softly, as I stared back up at him, hypnotized by his dark blue eyes.

His lips were parted in a small half smile, as he thrust into me roughly, eyes half closed in pleasure, moans falling from his lips as he continued to thrust into me. I met his every thrust, clinging to his back and urging him to go harder. He complied, beautiful eyes fully closed now, as his true self showed fully once again, wings outspread, and entangled with mine, as my true form spread out to meet his. I could feel his pleasure, feel his trust, and his love in those moments, as surely as he could feel my mirroring emotions. I ran my hands reverently over his body, tracing tickling wingtips across his skin, moaning in pleasure when Cas followed suit, running sweaty palms gently over me and trailing wings across me wherever he could reach. I could feel myself drawing nearer to my climax, and I rode the waves of bliss willingly, giving myself over to Castiel so completely, I was no longer sure where I ended and he started. I don't suppose it really mattered any more.

I came, tightening around him and shouting his name, before streaming words in Aramaic into the air around us, mere moments before Castiel himself came, releasing himself deep inside me, and crying my name in pleasure. He continued thrusting into me on the last vestiges of his orgasm, before he withdrew gently, to cradle me in loving arms on the bed.

Our true forms retreated back into our vessels once again, and I snuggled languidly into Castiel.

"I could lay like this forever," I murmured into Castiel's chest.

I felt him drop a kiss onto my head, before he replied - "So could I, 'Kinah, so could I!"

No more was said, as there was nothing that either of us could say without spoiling the moment, and I watched as Castiel slowly drifted into sleep, eyes closed against the world and lips half parted in slumber. I leant forward and pressed a goodnight kiss to Castiel's soft lips, before settling comfortably down into his arms, to drift slowly off into sleep myself...

fini.


End file.
